En cage
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Sirius et Remus à Square Grimmauld. Une valse hésitation, compliquée par la guerre, les années d'absence, les séquelles d'Azkaban, leurs blessures à tous les deux...souhaitons leur d'arriver à se comprendre quand même!
1. Le souvenir inattendu

**Titre** Le souvenir inattendu

**Personnages/Pairing**: Remus/Sirius passé et à venir

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: imprévu

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Le souvenir inattendu**

Azkaban lui a volé ses souvenirs, morceau par morceau, un lent travail de sape qui fait aujourd'hui de son esprit un brouillon vide.

Remus refuse d'en dire trop, affirme que le temps accomplira son œuvre, qu'il risquerait de compromettre le processus de réappropriation de sa mémoire….

Le jour où le souvenir d'un corps trop mince aux yeux d'ambre, en sueur et pressé contre lui remonte à la surface, Sirius comprend surtout que cet idiot adepte de l'autodépréciation veut le laisser libre….Ce soir-là, au dîner, il fait du pied à Remus qui s'étrangle et recrache sa gorgée de vin sur Kingsley.

Fin.


	2. La promesse

**Titre** Promesses

**Personnages/Pairing**:SiriusxRemus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Promesse

**Nombre de mots**:2x 100

* * *

**Promesses **

Sirius se comporte en enfant gâté et l'Ordre ne comprend pas comment le si gentil, si calme Remus peut être son ami.

« Je voudrais pouvoir sortir, geint plaintivement Sirius

—Après la guerre, nous nous promènerons dans les bois tous les jours, »promet Remus

« J'en ai assez de l'odeur moisie de cette maison », grommelle Sirius pour la vingtième fois de la réunion.

« Après la guerre, nous irons voir les champs de lavande en France, » jure Remus

« Je ne supporte plus le silence de cette baraque !

—Je te promets de t'amener mon gramophone demain. »

***************************************************************************************

Les lois d'Umbridge sont passées.

Plus jamais Remus ne trouvera d'emploi, même les postes dangereux et mal payés dont il se contentait jusqu'à l'instant

Plus jamais il ne pourra posséder une maison.

Plus jamais il ne pourra voter.

Plus jamais il ne pourra il ne pourra être défendu en justice par un avocat.

Les membres de l'Ordre l'évitent depuis ce matin, ne sachant que dire.

Sirius n'a pas peur, et il s'assied sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son ami.

« Après la guerre, je te jure d'utiliser toute la fortune Black pour les faire abroger. »

Alors l'Ordre comprend enfin.

***Fin .


	3. La liste de Remus et Sirius

**Titre** La liste de Remus et Sirius

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius/Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Stratégie

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

Warning : crise de fluff ^^

* * *

**La liste de Remus et Sirius**

L'Ordre dort, sauf Kingsley, de garde, qui veille dans la cuisine, et Sirius, dans le bureau de son père, qui ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Son écriture est malhabile, la plume glisse avec difficulté, accrochant souvent le parchemin, mais dans le silence de la maison, Sirius s'obstine:

_« 1/ Attraper ce sale petit rat de Peter Pettigrew. _

_2/ Lui arracher les intestins à mains nus et offrir sa tête encore fraîche à Harry. _

_3/ Aider Dumbledore à enfin débarrasser le monde de Voldemort et des imbéciles qui le suivent, mes cousins au troisième degré compris. _

_4/ faire brûler Squar… »

* * *

  
_

Une main traversée d'une longue cicatrice surgit dans le champ de vision de Sirius et s'empare de la plume. Elle rature la liste et inscrit en dessous :

_« 1/Attraper Peter, le livrer au Ministère et te faire innocenter_

_2/Donner Square Grimmauld à une association pour l'entente moldue/sorciers, ce qui fera rouler tous les Black passés dans leur tombe._

_3/Eviter de te faire tuer._

_4/S'installer avec Harry sur une quelconque île tropicale où nous vivrons de mangues et de soleil. »_

« C'est bien mieux comme cela, »murmure Remus à son oreille avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

**Fin/


	4. Lupanar

**Titre** Lupanar

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Allée des Embrumes

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Lupanar**

Le Square Grimmaud et l'Allée des Embrumes ont beaucoup de points communs.

Des choses terribles s'y sont tramées**(0)**.

Des êtres visqueux y rampent**(1)**.

Lorsque, enfin, Sirius arrive à convaincre Remus de renouer totalement leur ancienne liaison, la longue nuit qui s'ensuit ferait rougir les tenancières des célèbres lupanars de l'Allée.

Pendant un instant, il souhaite presque sa mère puisse les voir, son fils et un loup-garou, s'enlaçant dans la noble demeure des Black…Et puis, non, le sourire las et heureux de Remus n'est qu'à lui…

**(0) Après tout, personne n'a jamais su ce qu'est devenue la cousine ****Cléophée**

**(1)Kreacher**_**. Snape**_**. **

****Fin. **


	5. Le rideau de velours vert

**Titre** Le rideau de velours vert

**Personnages/Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Rideau

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Le rideau de velours vert**

Les rideaux sentent la poussière, leurs lourds plis sont pleins d'œufs de Doxys : si on avait écouté Remus, on aurait arraché ces horreurs depuis longtemps pour alimenter les poêles, mais la lutte contre la maison a des impératifs plus urgents, comme la grande horloge du petit salon qui a déjà manqué tuer Molly et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrive à rendre totalement inoffensive.

Il y a la gaze de soie vert pâle du boudoir de Walburga, la toile de Joy écrue et rouge de la chambre qu'ils occupent…tous, ils masquent la lumière de l'été, plongeant Square Grimmaud dans la pénombre.

* * *

Remus déteste ces rideaux, il en a fait le symbole de cette maison qui retient dans la pénombre son Sirius si lumineux, fait pour la lumière et l'air pur. Cependant, lorsque les Weasley rentrent plus tôt que prévu du Chemin de Traverse, il est bien content qu'on ne l'ait pas écouté : ce rideau de velours vert arraché de l'embrasure de la fenêtre où il laissait Sirius l'entraîner dans des activités plus dignes d'adolescents en chaleur que de deux hommes mûrs est la seule chose empêchant ses anciens élèves de le voir aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance…

***Fin.


	6. Domination

**Titre** Domination

**Personnages/Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 98

* * *

**Domination**

Les soirs de pleine lune, aucun doute n'est permis : le loup était le chef.

Face à lui, à son instinct sûr, à son envie de goûter au sang humain, la domestication de Padfoot se fait pleinement sentir, et le chien plie l'échine.

Face aux autres, c'est Remus encore qui l'emporte, Remus qui tempère Sirius face à Snape, Remus qui empêche Sirius de prendre des risques inutiles…et Sirius obéit.

Alors, seuls enfin, ils savourent tous deux l'inversion des rôles le pouvoir conquis pour l'un et le bonheur de se laisser aller pour l'autre….Au lit, c'est Remus qui ploie.

**Fin.


	7. Dérapage

**Titre** Dérapage

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius/Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13 ?

**Défi **: Excuse

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Pour archea2…et c'est aussi un peu la faute d'ys_melmoth et d'arcadiane, qui feront sans doute semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**Dérapage**

« Je suis navré… »

Remus ne se souvenait que de trois occasions où Sirius s'était excusé en trente ans, mais le voir si contrit ne le calmait pas pour autant.

« Je me suis un peu laissé emporter... »

—_Un peu_ !! Tu te fiches de moi ?

—Si tu allais voir Popy ?

—Pour lui dire que tu t'es laissé emporter en me _donnant la fessée_ ? Certainement pas ! Je vais attendre que ça guérisse, et, crois moi, tu vas être aux petits soins pendant ce temps là, et tu vas trouver le temps _long_ ! »

**Fin.


End file.
